<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth by ghostlycute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353474">Sweet Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlycute/pseuds/ghostlycute'>ghostlycute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch needs Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlycute/pseuds/ghostlycute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Emet-Selch and Warrior of Light oneshots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose from the ground and shined brightly in the vast sky. The sky slowly turning amber. The clouds a gorgeous white; the orange hue from the sun lightly tickling the bottom of the clouds making them look like roasted puffy marshmallows. You could hear the sweet chirps from the tiny birds coming from the nature colored trees. The smell of coffee brewing filled every corner of the house.</p>
<p>The scent was comforting to the maiden still in bed. Shuffling around in her bed, she groaned and rubbed her eyes. Still tired, they gathered enough energy to sit up. She yawned, it was far too early for her liking. The house was cool, enough to give you goosebumps. A brief glance at the room and you could see clothes that were discarded on the floor carelessly. She still felt enervated from last night’s activities. </p>
<p>She looked at her side only to see it was empty. Only a shape remained as evidence that someone once slept there. They sighed and rubbed their temples, she half contemplated getting up and opening the curtains. </p>
<p>“Well, about time you got up.” A low voice could be heard from across the room. </p>
<p>Oh that voice that she just adored. The one person she obsessed over regardless if it was right or wrong. His voice sounded like chocolate covered almonds being crushed softly, she didn’t really know what that meant but it was the best she could describe his voice. They could listen to him speak all day. It was an insatiable hunger to hear him talk. </p>
<p>“Good morning.” She murmured softly, almost inaudible.</p>
<p>His tall figure leaned against the doorframe, “I was wondering if you would wake at all.” He said with a playful smile.</p>
<p>Smug as ever. She glanced at him. He was not wearing his usual regalia. He wore a pure white button-up silk dress shirt with the sleeves loosely rolled up to his elbows. Along with that he wore black trousers that were well-fitted. He looked good, the clothes only enhanced his beauty. He was stunning with his brown locks and white streak. They stared for only a moment before rolling their eyes.</p>
<p>“Is that coffee I smell?” She asked, running her hands through her hair. She got out of bed and approached the taller man.</p>
<p>He nodded and motioned her to follow him. She quickly grabbed a hair tie and tied her back in a loose ponytail and followed closely behind. They went downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was relatively clean and open. Numerous pots and pans hung from the wall as cabinets lined the walls. There was an island in the middle with a bright fancy light hanging above it. It was inviting to say the least. There, on the island, were 2 coffees. One in a black mug and the other in a plain white mug.</p>
<p>“The white one is yours, just the way you like it.” He grabbed both mugs and handed one to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you Hades, you didn’t have to.” She gave him a loving kiss on the cheek before taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>He was right, it tasted perfectly like how they liked it. Hot but not too hot. Sweet but not too sugary. Bitter but not too harsh. Emet-Selch was taken back from the sudden affection but collected himself.</p>
<p>“It’s delicious, thank you love.” She spoke softly, smiling up at him. </p>
<p>“Yes yes, now come join me. It’s far too cold in here.” He spoke quickly. He may not show it but she knew he appreciated the praise. While many may paint him as a cruel heartless villain, they knew he was truly caring deep down for the ones he loves.</p>
<p>She hummed in response and went to the living room. It was very spacious, there was a grand clock in the corner with numerous plants surrounding the area. A large bookshelf with books sorting from aetherology to astrology. Again, large windows let the light shine in. They were framed in a gold border. In the middle of the room there was a round white rug that was as fluffy as a sheep’s coat. On top of the rug there was a large pearl white couch with brown accents decorating the sides and edges. Fluffy pillows and a cute chocobo plush laid on top. There was a coffee table near the couch that had a few loose papers. </p>
<p>Emet-Selch had already sat on the couch and put his mug on the table, crossing his legs he leaned back and closed his eyes. The Warrior of Light sat next to him and held her coffee close. They took a moment to admire him. They were happy just by being around him. Feeling the warmth emitting from the mug they felt cozy. They sat there in a comfortable silence with the occasional chirps from the birds outside. </p>
<p>“Are you busy today, hero?” He asked her and opened his eyes, grabbing his mug again. His gorgeous gold eyes pierced into her expectantly.</p>
<p>She always was running around from one place to another, always going on wild adventures, hardly taking a moment to rest. It came with the responsibility of being the savior of the realm. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately yes, I promised to help Urianger today.” She sighed.</p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong, she loves helping others and knowing that she could positively impact the lives of others. Sometimes, well most times, it was very tiresome. They were used to it by this point though. The feeling of going on adventures with her companions is something she will forever love no matter what. Emet-Selch gave an exaggerated sigh of pure annoyance.</p>
<p>“Did you offer to help?” He asked, crossing his arms. They nodded bashfully. He’s told her many times to relax, she doesn’t need to help everyone.</p>
<p>“I have to go to Kugane later.” They said. She was upset she couldn’t spend more time with their beloved. It was rare for her to be in her house at all, maybe once a month she stopped by but that was really it.</p>
<p>“No you’re not.” He said with a frown. He leaned over to her and snatched the mug from her hands. He placed both coffees on the table with an audible <em> thump </em>. </p>
<p>“Hey! I wasn’t-” Before she could finish her sentence, she was quickly placed on his lap. They were facing him, face squished into his chest. He held her tightly around her waist and pulled her even closer. Her head rested on his chest while he leaned in to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“Stay home today. You deserve the rest, my dear hero.” He breathed, he slowly kissed her along her jawline. She tilted her head aside, allowing him more access to her neck. She could feel his nose and lips gently brushing against her bare skin as he gave deliberate kisses. His hands traveled up at her sides and he began to rub small loving circles with his thumbs. </p>
<p>He removed one hand from her small body and snapped his fingers. A brownie colored blanket appeared out of thin air and laid on top of both of them. The blanket was soft and fluffy, it covered them from the chilly air. The blanket wrapped around them in a secure hold. Feeling safe, they nuzzled further into his chest. They put their hands on his chest and held onto his shirt tightly.</p>
<p>He smelled like parchment paper and cinnamon. His scent was comforting, like coming home from a long adventure. They felt at ease with him. Even if he just looked at her, that was enough. It was an insatiable hunger to have his attention every waking bell of the day. She lust for him, maybe it was an unhealthy obsession, regardless, she didn’t care. She wanted him to tear her apart and rebuild her over and over again.  </p>
<p>“They need me.” She murmured in a weak attempt to resist him. </p>
<p>“They can survive one day without their precious hero to aid them.” He sighed. She looked up at him pouting slightly. He cuddled closer with her and gave her gentle kisses along her jawline. She blushed and closed her eyes bathing in his love. </p>
<p>“Stay with me, love, just this one favor is all I ask.” He spoke softly as if to not scare her away. It wasn’t often they were able to spend much time together. Different goals, different paths. Warrior of Hydaelyn, Champion of Zodiark, completely different morals. Yet, they both were infatuated with each other. She would stay with him forever if she could. His loving gaze stared at her with pure love. The very villain she was meant to kill, she had come to love.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay. I’ll stay here with you.” She said and stole a passionate kiss from him. She felt at home as he smiled at her. A true, genuine smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't done much writing since 2018 so bare with me as I relearn the basics :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>